disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Muhimu
Muhimu is a zebra who serves as a supporting character in The Lion Guard episodes "The Mbali Fields Migration" and Babysitter Bunga. Role in the Series "The Mbali Fields Migration" When the grazing grounds become scarce, Muhimu and her herd begin to clash with her gazelle friend Swala and her herd. On the suggestion of his father Simba, Kion and the Lion Guard lead Muhimu, Swala and their herds to Mbali Fields, where there is plenty of grass for the two herds to share. However in order to get there, The Guard have to take the herds through The Outlands after the route they were intending to use is blocked by rocks. While Swala and the majority of the herds doubt Kion's leadership, Muhimu stands up for him and trusts him. When traveling through the Outlands, Muhimu goes into labour and gives birth to a son. Soon after, the herds are attacked by Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, but the zebras try their best to protect Muhimu and her son. While Kion and Bunga deal with Cheezi and Chungu, Janja breaks through the protection and tries to attack the zebras, but is kicked in the face by Muhimu's son. After the hyenas leave, Muhimu, her son, herd and Swala's herd reach Mbali Fields. "Babysitter Bunga" Muhimu and her herd are being attacked by Reirei's Pack until they get saved by the Lion Guard. She goes to hang out with her friends at the Watering Hole while Bunga watches Hamu. Relationships Family Hamu Muhimu has a close relationship with her son, and despairs whenever he is in a dangerous situation as seen when the hyenas' attack, but is very proud of him, as seen when he kicks Janja during the fight and when he and his friends defeat the jackals and loves him a lot. Friends Bunga Bunga and Muhimu didn't get along from the start, mainly because she sat on him and she referred to him as a mongoose and a hedgehog. But during the migration, they start to get along after Bunga saves her from a flood. The pair soon became good friends, and Bunga even helps protect her when she's giving birth. Sometime later, Muhimu entrusted Bunga with Hamu, and declared him to be the best babysitter ever after teaching her son how to defend himself. Kion In the beginning, Muhimu has little faith in Kion, as seen during the migration. But when the young leader starts to show his best efforts, Muhimu softens and begins to understand Kion, even offering him her support when the other animals lose their own faith in the cub after she accidentally blocks off the path to Mbail Fields by causing a minor stampede in excitement. Since then, the two remain on good terms, with Muhimu now knowing she can always have faith in the cub. Swala When Muhimu and Swala are first seen, the pair are in the middle of a tense argument over a depleting grazing ground. After Kion begins to lead them to their new grazing grounds, the pair seem to become more neutral towards each other. When Muhimu enters labor in the Outlands, Swala is only too happy to support her as a friend, staying behind with her to ensure that all goes well. Twiga Twiga is a good friend of Muhimu who asked her questions to what happened to Hamu. She told her Bunga is taking care of Hamu and will keep him safe from jackals. Simba Muhimu and Simba are on good terms since he's her king. However, she didn't like it when Simba didn't tell the herds about Scar. Acquaintances Fuli, Beshte And Ono Fuli, Beshte, and Ono are good friends of Muhimu who help her and her herd to the Mbalil Fields to safety. They protect her from hyenas and jackals. Timon And Pumbaa Muhimu and her herd go over to Mizimu Grovwand watch Timon and Pumbaa sing their song "Tujiinue." Enemies Janja's Clan Janja's Clan tried to attack Muhimu when she was giving birth to Hamu. Hamu saves his mother from them after kicking Janja in the face. Reirei's Pack Reirei's Pack attack Muhimu's herd but the Lion Guard save them. Gallery Imagetlgtmfmmuhimu.png 2017-07-16-23_53_37.png|Muhimu tasks Bunga with babysitting her son, Hamu 2017-07-16-23_57_34.png|Muhimu converses with Twiga at the watering hole 2017-07-17-00_17_09.png|Muhimu declares Bunga to be the best babysitter ever Babysitter-bunga_(45).png|Panic and run! Babysitter-bunga_(255).png|A relaxed Muhimu Babysitter-bunga_(432).png Babysitter-bunga_(625).png|Muhimu is impressed Nuzzleson.png|Muhimu nuzzles her newborn son Resumetangle.png|Muhimu fights with Swala over a depleted grazing ground SodoIMuhi.png|Muhimu stands up for Kion before the disagreeable herds The-mbali-fields-migration_(35).png|Muhimu battles Swala The-mbali-fields-migration_(62).png|Fighting The-mbali-fields-migration_(198).png|Muhimu stampedes The-mbali-fields-migration_(207).png|Bunga pushes Muhimu The-mbali-fields-migration_(236).png The-mbali-fields-migration_(293).png|Saved by Bunga The-mbali-fields-migration_(338).png|Promising Kion The-mbali-fields-migration_(472).png|The new mother Trivia * Muhimu is the only character in the series to feature a different voice actress for the UK release (but only for one episode). * Muhimu is the second character in the series to feature a different voice actor after their debut the second being Mufasa (but only for the UK release). Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Zebras Category:Parents Category:Females Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:African characters